the_elder_scrolls_arquivos_imperiaisfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Bosmer
Os Bosmer são os Elfos de Valenwood, uma província florestada no sudoeste de Tamriel.1 Para o Império, eles são frequentemente chamados de Elfos da Floresta; porém, Bosmer,2 Boiche,3 ou o''' '''povo da Seiva de Árvore é como eles realmente se chamam.4 Bosmer rejected the stiff, formal traditions of Aldmeri high culture, preferring a more romantic, simple existence in harmony with the land and its wild beauty and creatures. They are relatively nimble and quick in body compared to their more "civilized" Altmeri cousins (who often look down upon the Bosmer as unruly and naive). Their agility makes them well-suited as scouts and thieves.5 However, they are also a quick-witted folk, and many pursue successful careers in scholarly pursuits or trading.678 Bosmer live two to three times as long as humans; with a 200-year-old Bosmer being old and a 300-year-old Bosmer being very, very old.9 Though they are considered less influential than some of their Elven brethren, the Bosmer are also relatively prone to producing offspring. As a result, they outnumber all other mer on Tamriel.10 The best archers in all of Tamriel, the Bosmer snatch and fire arrows in one continuous motion; they are even rumored to have invented the bow.11121314 They have many natural and unique abilities; notably, they can command simple-minded creatures and have a nearly chameleon-like ability to hide in forested areas.1516 Many in the forests of Valenwood follow the tenets of the Green Pact. These "Green Pact Bosmer" are religiously carnivorous and cannibalistic, and do not harm the vegetation of Valenwood, though they are not averse to using wooden or plant-derived products created by others.71517 Bosmer (Aldmeris, "green/forest/tree sap mer"), or Wood Elves, hail from the province of Valenwood(South-West part of Tamriel). Rejecting the formalities of the civilized world, the Bosmer discarded lavish living for a life in the wilderness, among nature, the trees, and animals. In fact, their major cities are actually located in giant walking trees that roam the forest province of Valenwood. They decorate their bodies to resemble their forest surroundings. Because of this, many view them as barbarians. Despite their infamy, they are known to be extremely agile and quick. Their nimbleness serves them best in any art involving thievery. Many are well respected archers, due to their inherent mastery of the bow. The Wood Elves are the various barbarian Elven clanfolk of the Western Valenwood forests. Collectively, they are known as the "Wood Elves," but Bosmer or Tree Sap People are synonymous terms for this group of people. Tree Sap suggests the wild vitality and youthful energy of the Wood Elves, in contrast with their more dour cousins, the Altmer and Dunmer. In the Aldmeri Language "bos" means "forest" and "mer" means "people," so "Bosmer" translates to "Forest People." Valenwood : Main article: Valenwood Valenwood is a south-western region of the Empire of Tamriel, and home to the Wood Elves.1 Valenwood is a largely uninhabited forest wilderness. The coasts of Valenwood are dominated by mangrove swamps and tropical rain forests, while heavy rainfalls nurture the temperate inland rain forests. The Bosmer live in timber clanhouses at sites scattered along the coast and through the interior, connected only by undeveloped foot trails.2 (See the Green Pact). Fisiologia The Bosmer are one of the smallest races in Tamriel and are born with skin colors ranging from light brown to pale tan to light green. Some Bosmer also may have horns. Biologically, the Bosmer are cousins of the Dunmer, or Dark Elves, Orsimer, or Orcs, and the Altmer, or High Elves. The Wood Elves lineage is less noble than that of the Altmer, but they have adapted well to Tamriel.1 After the Ayleids fled mainland Cyrodiil, they joined the Bosmer in seclusion1, eventually being totally assimilated by the Bosmer. This probably significantly affected biology of modern-day Bosmer.3 História The Bosmer province of Valenwood was claimed as a wasteland province of the Second Empire,4 and its geography is partially described in several Imperial surveys. The Bosmer live in many different towns. However, due to the Green Pact, they have built none of them themselves.4 The Wood Elves permitted a few roads to be built by the Second Empire,4 but neglect their maintenance, as the Bosmer do not need roads to move easily through the thickest forest;4 these roads would be now overgrown were it not for the High Elves of the Thalmor, who have repaired and widened them for rapid passage of their arms to and from the coast.4 Aldmer settlers purportedly arrived in Valenwood long before the First Era. They are remembered as some of the first of the Aldmer to leave Old Ehlnofey.5 These settlers found the forests of Valenwood, or the Green, so dense and so inhabited by beasts that they could not hope to tame it, so they had to fight and adapt just to become predators instead of prey.18 Their adaption to life in Valenwood is believed to have led to the creation of the Bosmer.51819 Origem : The Boiche Elves were of the Earth Bones who most hearkened to Jephre and his greensongs. They did not build a Tower, they grew it, a great graht-oak whose roots sprang from a Perchance Acorn. And this was their Stone. And because the Acorn might perchance have been elsewhere, thus was Green-Sap manifold and several. And each could walk. — Aurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree The earliest days of the Bosmer are lost in legend. Some speak of the Ooze, the shape-shifting formlessness from which they came before the Green Pact with Y'ffre.20 More obscure legends also suggest that not all Bosmer agreed to the Green Pact. Some wished to stay as the Ooze, to keep their shape-shifting abilities. However, these dissenters were apparently overcome by the other Bosmer, and as punishment, these "Oathbreakers" were buried in Ouze.21 There's some suggestion that early Bosmer were known for intermarrying with humans.22 Another legend is that the Bosmer grew the Tower of Green-Sap, a great graht-oak which, in those ancient times, appeared in many different forms. Each one told its own stories of the Green, the forest home of the "Boiche-become-Bosmer".23 However, due to the machinations of the Ayleid sorcerer Anumaril around the time of the Alessian Slave Rebellion circa 1E 243, the "Doors Equivocal" which were created by the nature of Green-Sap were closed, and Green-Sap was reduced to a single, definite form: the Elden Tree of Elden Root.23 Anumaril was one of many Ayleid refugees who fled to Valenwood during the "Ayleid Diaspora" which coincided with the slave revolt. However, Ayleids had been migrating to Valenwood even before that. These migrants all agreed to adopt aspects of the Green Pact and to refrain from harming the forest (unlike Anumaril, of course).24 The establishment of the White-Gold Tower by the Ayleids in the Middle Merethic Era brought increased trade to the Bosmer, and cities like Woodhearth, Haven, and Silvenar flourished.2526 The ancient Ayleid site of Hectahame is home to the Heart of Valenwood, a magnificent tree of immense power which stands as the physical symbol of the soul of Valenwood. However, around the time when the Ayleids first came to Valenwood, a necromancer twisted the power of the Heart and used it to raise an undead army, forcing the Ayleids to seal off Hectahame, along with the Heart, in order to contain the horde.27 Ayleids and Bosmer during these early days had to fend off numerous savage attacks upon Valenwood by the Maormer.26 Though they found sanctuary in Valenwood, the Ayleids who migrated there seemed to fade from history. For reasons which are still debated by scholars, they apparently had little lasting impact on Bosmeri culture beyond imparting some stonework and masonry techniques.24 Writings[source?] describe the Bosmer's settling on the shores of Valenwood in a different way than most historical records describe. It says that the Bosmer (or Aldmer/Altmer) of the time wanted to be free of the main-stream way of life on Alinor (or the Summerset Isles) and instead wanted to live a life of simplicity in the forest and, because of this, left their home of their own accord. However, lore articles[source?] and in-game tomes[source?]describe the Aldmer/Altmer landing on the shores of the province in ancient times and leaving some of their own people behind so that they would have ties to the Tamrielic mainland when in a time of need (this would explain the supposed pact of old that they made which gave the Thalmor the right to annex Valenwood at the beginning of the Aldmeri Dominion's revival).[source?] Primeira Era The First Era was founded after King Eplear, a Bosmer, and founder of the Camoran Dynasty, began his rule.1 Soon after this founding, the Bosmeri began to change, to suit the environments of the forest in which they lived. In return for the patronage of Y'ffre, the Forest God (either one of the old ancestor spirits or an aspect of the true pantheon), they swore never to kill, injure, or eat any of the vegetation of the new home1, which became known as the Green Pact.4 The Bosmeri unity should be considered an important military feat in itself, as Eplear managed to unify the disparate groups into a unified group.1 In 1E 340, the Camoran Dynasty formed a trade pact with the human slave rebels of the Alessian Order.1 They were then forced to undo this1 in 1E 369, when one of the Great Hunts killed king Borgas of Skyrim,4 who was planning on declaring war on the Bosmer.5 Valenwood was able to maintain its independence for the majority of the First Era.1 It was only in 1E 2714, after unrelenting warfare from the Cyrodiils and Colovia combined, coupled with the devastating effects of the Thrassian Plague, that finally brought the Camoran Dynasty into the Reman Empire.1 Reman then ensured that Valenwood would not be a threat to the Second Empire by raising the cities of Falinesti, Silvenar, Haven, Archen, Eldenroot, and Woodhearth from local trading posts to full-fledged powers in their own right.1 Falinesti is today considered the capital of the Bosmer4; the previous capital is unknown. Segunda Era After the fall of the Second Empire in 2E 430, the Camorans tried to unify themselves once more under one banner. However, they had culturally drifted too far apart. They then began to war with one another, with the Khajiit to the east, and the Colovians to the north. As they were not unified, they offered no resistance to the encroachments made by the Maormer of Pyandonea.1 Assentamentos Humanos The majority of human outposts built during the time of the Second Empire have been abandoned during the Interregnum, and have been reclaimed instead by "beastfolk" such as Centaurs, Orcs, and Imga that share the forests with the Bosmer tribes. Humans, in general, have learned not to intrude in the forests of Valenwood. While they once depended entirely on the annual Stridmeet caravans of the Colovian West,the Wood Elves now rely entirely on the sea power of the Aldmeri Dominion for whatever they require from the outside world (as of 2E 864).4 Exército For a brief period of time, the Colovian armies used Bosmer Archers, such as in the War of Rihad in 2E 862. However, they were highly undisciplined and too prone to desertion to be of significant use. As a rule, Bosmers are adept at sneaking, and one of their most famous poems, the Meh Ayledionliterally means The One Thousand Benefits of Hiding.4 They are recorded as having been involved in the War of the Red Diamond, alongside the provinces of Hammerfell, Summerset Isle, Elsweyr, Black Marsh, and Skyrim6 and although it is not explicitly mentioned which side they fought on, it is likely that they went to the aid of Emperor Cephorus Septim I.6 However, the war itself left Valenwood unscathed.1 Dominíno Aldmeri Valenwood also became part of the Aldmeri Dominion, a coalition of the Altmer and Bosmer, that was considered to be the most stable empire in Tamriel. They ruled until the armies of Tiber Septim wiped them out.1 Terceira Era After conquering Valenwood, Tiber Septim wisely decided to let the Bosmeri retain some symbols of its independence, so as to limit dissension.5Thus, they allowed the creation of local chiefs and the Camoran Kings to remain.5 Camoran Usurpador Also known as Haymon Camoran, Hart-King, and Camoran Hart-King,7 the Camoran Usurper began his deadly attacks on Valenwood in 3E 249.589 Two years later, in 3E 251, the Camoran Usurper had conquered all of Valenwood,7 and began his fateful march northwards before eventually being defeated at the Battle of Firewaves by Baron Othrok of Dwynnen in 3E 267.105 Guerra dos Cinco Anos : Main article: Five Year War The Five Year War, lasting, as it did, from 3E 395 until its conclusion in 3E 399, was a serious conflict between Elsweyr and Valenwood.5 More details are available on the main article of this War. Outras Mudanças At the close of the Third Era (as of 3E 432), significant changes were occurring in Valenwood. The Wild Hunt had been sighted again for the first time in "over 500 years."5 The "Walking City" of Falinesti has taken root for the first time in recorded history,5 and there is a new Bosmer prophet, the Precursor,5 preaching that the old Forest God Y'ffre is returning with new gifts for his favored people. Whether these are isolated events, or signs of some great change coming to Valenwood, remains to be seen.5 Quarta Era Seeking to recreate the previous incarnations of the Aldmeri Dominion, the Thalmor expanded their power into the provinces of Valenwood, Elsweyr, and briefly into Cyrodiil and Hammerfell. Following the consolidation of Valenwood and the Summerset Isles into the Third Aldmeri Dominion, the Dominion began a policy of expanding Aldmeri influence and power across Tamriel, at the expense of the Mede Empire of Cyrodiil. The Aldmeri Dominion first expanded into Elsweyr, adding the Khajiiti kingdoms of Anequina and Pelletine as its client states. However, this expansion caught the attention of the Mede Empire, which began a rivalry between the Dominion and the Empire that would ultimately lead up to the Great War, a devastating conflict fought between the Dominion and Empire. Following its peace treaty with the Empire after the Great War, the Third Aldmeri Dominion experienced increased prestige and power that the Mer had not possessed since the Second Aldmeri Dominion, which had been defeated by Tiber Septim in the final years of the Second Era. Confident of its ability to dictate the Mede Empire, the Dominion further expanded its influence into the other provinces of Tamriel, including the homeland of the Nords, Skyrim. It also reestablished diplomatic relations with the Mede Empire, even though they were still engaged in a cold war. During this time, the Thalmor seem to view the Wood Elves as racially inferior, as it is mentioned that they carry out regular purges. It is unknown what the majority of the Bosmer think of the Skyrim Civil War. Malborn, the Bosmer contact in the quest "Diplomatic Immunity," hates the Thalmor because the Thalmor killed his family.11 Sociedade A sketch of an Imga, the Great Apes of Valenwood The elves of Valenwood have always stood ready to defend themselves against aggression, and have done so on many occasions.38 They often rely on their forest-coupling skills to make use of guerrilla tactics. The title of their most famous poem, the Meh Ayleidion, means "The One Thousand Benefits of Hiding".15 However, the Bosmer seem to be the most pacifistic of all the modern races on Tamriel, as they have never instigated war with other nations (leading some more militant cultures to criticize them as cowards),39though they have been accused of needlessly escalating some conflicts. They have never found a tried and true ally in any other Tamrielic nation. Mistrust has been engendered by the ritual cannibalism they practice, and it's often difficult for them to adjust their lifestyles to the expectations of other races and cultures. Nevertheless, the Bosmer are heavily dependent on good relations and trade with other races, as the Green Pact forces them to import the timber needed to make their homes, arrows, and other wooden instruments.11540 Their own resources for trade include hides, river pearls, and finger-bone charms made from the magically-charged hands of their dead wizards. When they are at odds with Colovia or other trading allies, they are said to rely on piracy or banditry to get what they need.15 They have attempted to accommodate other races in Valenwood throughout history, though many remained wary of outlander encroachments into their home.41 To this day, they have little more than foot paths connecting their tiny settlements in Valenwood's sparsely populated forests.142 Some primitive bosmers practice cannibalism upon their enemies.43 Some Bosmer have been known to file their teeth to sharp points.44 The Bosmer greatly value diversity. Their respect for life's many facets is inherent in many of their old sayings, like "One mans miracle is another mans accident".45 Other races are generally welcomed in most of Valenwood, though most foreigners stay in large cities.151846 Travelers are encouraged to take care when imbibing drinks of fermented milk which are popular among the Bosmer, as non-Bosmer may have adverse reactions to them.4748 Vida em Valenwood Though the Bosmer first united under the Camoran Dynasty, this form of governance has been called a "loose hegemony".49 There are in fact many leaders throughout Valenwood who wield varying degrees of authority, such as the treethanes.50 Their territory has sometimes been referred to as the "Valenwood Nations",15 perhaps because of the autonomy practiced by various leaders.49 The Bosmer have adapted to life in the Green in many ingenious ways. For instance, in the heat and humidity of Valenwood, popular Altmeri ink refuses to dry. It is still prized, though, as it is perfect for writing temporary messages on certain types of porous stone found in the Green. But to write words permanently, the Bosmer use an ink which can dry even if a parchment is submerged in water. Ink which glows faintly in the dark, perfect for writing in the shadows of the forest, is also prevalent. Writing on a leaf or a flat stone is common in Valenwood, and often preferable in a place where quality parchment is rare and even paper is uncommon.51 They've also found means to both deter and eradicate hoarvor infestations.52 Though they refrain from smoking plants, many enjoy smoking bugs from bone pipes.1510 Finding light without resorting to the danger of fire is an issue on the perpetually shadowy forest floor, but as the moons rise, additional light is provided by luminous lichen, molds, and fungal growths at the base of the oaks. Higher up, nocturnal flowers feed from the graht-oaks, attracting torchbugs, whose hives light the branch platforms.53 The Bosmer share Valenwood with the Imga and so-called "Wood Orcs", along with the many beasts of the forest, including Centaurs.1554 They have a long history of welcoming those who seek refuge within Valenwood.5 They accepted slaves fleeing the Ayleids, and then Ayleids fleeing the slaves, without showing favorites. Around the time of the Alliance War, they also freely welcomed Argonian refugees who had left their homeland in protest over the formation of the Ebonheart Pact.55 Many foreigners visit Falinesti at some point, the marvelous traveling city of the Bosmer (though at last report, the city had mysteriously rooted itself).18 Cultural loyalties have tended to divide the Bosmer, such as the rivalry between the Blacksap and the Camorans, and the schism between followers of the Green Pact and "salad-eaters" who have no qualms about breaking the tenets of the Pact.41 Religião The main religion in the forests of Valenwood is that of the Forest Gods and ancestor worship. According to legend, the Bosmer witnessed the death of Yffre, the first of the Ehlnofey to die. In his passing, his spiritual energies formed an Earthbone, a natural law, to limit certain aspects of the world. Yffre's Earthbone placed a limit on the ability of a being to change its form and nature, as previously they could change them at will. However, the Bosmer, having witnessed the formation of the Earthbone, learned how to manipulate it to avoid its restrictions. The most notable of their uses of this ability is the Wild Hunt, a ritual known only to the shaman of Valenwood. This act is reserved to protect Valenwood from invading forces, the ritual permanently transforms all participants into mindless, blood-thirsty monsters, who will then consume all of their enemies and then themselves. The Bosmer have noted that all monsters in the world were born from previous Wild Hunts. And is also enacted at the end of each era as a ritualistic practice within Valenwood. Deuses * Auri-El * Y'ffre * Arkay * Z'en * Xarxes * Baan Dar * Mara * Stendarr * Lorkhan * Herma-Mora * Jone * Jode Mito de Criação A Khajiit story gives us a possible explanation of how the Bosmer were created or came to be: The Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi. It goes as follows, in scripture from The Words Of Mother Ahnissi: 'Y'ffre heard the First Secret and snuck in behind Azura. And Y'ffre could not appreciate secrets, and he told Nirni of Azura's trick. So Nirni made the deserts hot and the sands biting. And Nirni made the forests wet and filled with poisons. And Nirni thanked Y'ffre and let him change the forest people also. And Y'ffre did not have Azura's subtle wisdom, so Y'ffre made the forest people elves always and never beasts. And Y'ffre named them Bosmer. And from that moment they were no longer in the same litter as the Khajiit. And because Y'ffre had no appreciation for secrets, he shouted the First Secret across all the heavens with his last breath so that all of Fadomai's children could cross the Lattice. But Azura, in her wisdom, closed the ears of angry Ahnurr and noisy Lorkhaj so they alone did not hear the word. O Pacto Verde : Artigo principal: Pacto Verde The Bosmer allegedly made the Pact with Y'ffre, the Forest Deity. The Bosmer were religiously carnivorous and cannibalistic as a result of the Green Pact, a central portion of the Bosmer faith. The Green Pact is never explicitly shown, but in its simplest form, it sets these rules down: Bosmer may only consume meat-based products and are forbidden to harm any plant for their own betterment. As a result of these stipulations, Bosmer are dependent on either stone or imported timber for construction purposes. The Green Pact has also heavily impacted Bosmeri cuisine, combat, and weaponry. They have developed methods of fermenting meat and milk to develop powerful alcoholic beverages and weapons such as bows are often made of treated and shaped bones. Most notable about Bosmeri combat is their stipulation that a combatant must consume an enemy's corpse within 3 days of killing them. Their families are allowed to help eat the kill. This has led to changes in approaches to combat, such as fasting and planning family feasts following a battle. They also cannot smoke anything of a vegetable nature. Bone pipes are common, however, and are filled with caterpillars or tree grubs. The Green Pact, also known as the Treaty of Frond and Leaf, is a strict code upheld by many of the Bosmer of Valenwood. It is said to have guided their existence since the beginning of the "great story". Its rules are clear. Do not harm the forests of Valenwood. Do not eat anything made from plant life. Eat only meat. When enemies are conquered, their meat must be eaten, not left to rot. Do not kill wastefully. Do not take on the shape of beasts. Green Pact Bosmer are said to attack any who would harm the forest in which they live, which they call the Green. However, they usually don't mind other races cutting trees down (most notably in the case of Vinedusk Rangers and Wood Orcs in their respective territories), and are known to buy wood from them. The cannibalistic "Meat Mandate" of the Pact sets them apart religiously from other cultures. The requirement to eat fallen enemies before three days pass is perhaps the most shocking part of the Pact to outsiders. Though many Bosmer still try to respect the Green Pact, the practice of eating dead enemies diminished by the Second Era, and is typically only practiced in the most remote villages. The family members of the warrior who slaughtered the enemy may help him with his meal. Bosmer who honor this facet of the Green Pact typically attempt to prepare themselves before large battles by fasting. The Bosmer allegedly made the Green Pact with Y'ffre in return for Y'ffre's patronage and protection. As a result, they use bone, animal, and insect products widely; imported wood is used when necessary. Rather than drinking conventional liquor made from grain or fruit, the Bosmer consume jagga (fermented pig's milk) and rotmeth. Rotmeth is made from fermented meat seasoned with thunderbug organs, takes years to brew, and is considered a precious ritual beverage that symbolizes "the muscle of the boar, the power of the forest, the strength of the Bosmer people". No wedding can take place without it. Y'ffre is believed to have first blessed them with their form, thus their appearance is sacred, so although Bosmer may take the shape of beasts, the Pact normally bans this practice. However, the Wild Hunt is considered a result of the Green Pact: in return for their patronage to Y'ffre, the Bosmer may perform a ritual in dire times that transforms the participants into a horde of wild, shape-shifting beasts, which go on to lay waste to the enemies of the Bosmer. The Green Pact made the felling of Valenwood trees by anyone, foreign or native, a crime against the Bosmeri religion. There are almost no cities or towns built by the Bosmer themselves. Rather, the Bosmer's relationship with the Pact grants them magical forest-shaping abilities to grow their settlements. The exact process is unclear, but reports claim that its often a highly ritualized affair which consists of slow, rhythmic chanting for several days. Much like the Meat Mandate, fasting is possibly involved prior to and during the process. Bosmer also believe Y'ffre has blessed them with the limited ability to ask the Green to shape itself to their needs to help them live within the restrictions of the Pact. The tenets of the Pact have led to many tensions with allies and others who have disrespected their beliefs. More than once, the Bosmer have gone to war to protect the Green. While many "civilized" Bosmer don't adhere as closely to the Green Pact as their tribal brethren, they nevertheless often seem to be staunch advocates for respecting its tenets. Green Pact Bosmer are fanatical in their devotion to the Pact. They have been known to let loved ones die of illness even as the alchemical ingredients which could save them grow nearby. Nevertheless, these forest-dwellers are not savages: they have been described as a highly intelligent, curious, and rational people with rich cultural traditions vested in the forest and in their spiritual leaders, the Spinners of Y'ffre. The Spinners are charged with enforcing the Green Pact, and are said to hold the real power in Valenwood. Accounts suggest they have great influence on the people, and that their sermons touch upon more than just spiritual matters. Every springtime, Green Pact Bosmer gather at the Den of the Eldest for a festival in which they drink, tell stories, and pay homage to the Eldest, an ancient strangler. The Green Pact Bosmer are known as fierce warriors, but are also known for the hospitality they exhibit to outsiders who respect their ways. Their stories speak of the Ooze, a purgatorial state reserved for Bosmer who violate the Pact (who are called Apostates), as well as the harsh punishments the Green unleashes on those who would harm it. The Silvenar The Silvenar is the Voice of the People for the Bosmer. While often viewed by outsiders as a title for the Bosmer's political representative for foreign affairs, the Silvenar is more than a mere politician. Each person who bears the title is thought of as merely the Silvenar's aspect. The Silvenar represents the Bosmer people legally, physically, and emotionally. He reflects the state of the Bosmer people in his way of thinking, his health, and even his gender. He is inseparably tied to the Bosmeri people, and they to him, making him supernaturally empathic and aware of their concerns. They also believe that he looks after their spirits, as well as their bodies. As the Voice of the People, the Silvenar has many rights which grant him great authority in Valenwood. For one, only the Silvenar can grant foreign building and trade contracts, meaning any foreign power which wishes to build in Valenwood or do business with the Bosmer must deal with the Silvenar first. No Silvenar can be without a Green Lady. The first Silvenar and Green Lady were said to have a been pilgrims, a childless couple who tended to the Eldest like their own offspring. The Silvenar has a mystical connection with the Green Lady, like with all Bosmer, only much deeper. While the Silvenar represents the civilized nature of the current Bosmer, the Green Lady has the raw physicality and passion of their primal past. If the Silvenar dies, his Green Lady's bestial nature is irrevocably unleashed, and her fury turned on all those involved until she joins him in death. Upon the death of the Silvenar, the new Silvenar officially takes on the title at a wedding. This wedding, which is known as the Handfasting, is an important occasion for the Bosmer which only occurs once in a generation. It is responsible for both anointing and marrying the Silvenar and the Green Lady. Even before the Handfasting, the Silvenar may feel the new identity taking over. For the Silvenar doesn't just represent the will of the Bosmer to outsiders. The Silvenar actually feels the will of the people and acts upon it, and the people likewise can feel the Silvenar's influence and be swayed by it. A Caçada Selvagem The Wild Hunt is a magical trait innate to all Bosmer. It is brought on by a collective ritual performed by many Bosmer, causing them to shapeshift into a horde of feral, supernatural beasts. These monsters stampede, changing their form constantly, slaying and devouring all in their path and eventually, when left with no surviving targets, turn upon themselves in a "cannibalistic orgy". This transformation is seen by the Bosmer as a return to the chaos of the Dawn Era, when they were unable to hold onto one shape for more than a moment. After they made the Green Pact with Y'ffre, he taught the Bosmer how to escape that chaos and retain their form, but also how to return to it by instigating the Wild Hunt. These shapeshifters are said to be able to take on a gaseous form which makes them impossible to contain without the aid of magic. There's even some suggestion they can take on the form of water. The purpose of the Wild Hunt varies with each separate Hunt, from an act of vengeance to a tool of war. In either case, the Bosmer are not proud of their ability and are unwilling to discuss the Hunt at great length. One of the rare accounts on the nature of the Wild Hunt states that "every monster in the world that has ever been comes from a previous Hunt". As such, the Bosmer are reluctant to use the Hunt, except as an act of desperation. The monsters that do get created by a Wild Hunt, all former Bosmer, are said to be ferocious and long-lived. Notable examples included Willy the Bitten and King Dead Wolf-Deer, who were created by the end of the fourth century of the First Era and lived at least until the beginning of the Third Era. They went on to plague Silvenar Grove and the Lympan March respectively. The change is said to be irreversible. Armamento Due to the proscriptions of the Green Pact, forges are rare in Valenwood, and metal weapons have never been widespread among the Bosmer. They typically utilize bone clubs, or else axes and spears with blades of stone or obsidian. Their composite horn bows are arguably the finest in Tamriel. In coastal towns, imported metal weapons are more common, and Altmeri tutelage in these areas has benefited many Bosmeri swordsmen. However, Altmer who are schooled in "Proper Conflict", as they call their system of swordsmanship, typically refuse to adapt their techniques to the needs of their shorter cousins, and Bosmer students are typically less attentive to the finer philosophical points of the lessons, thus the experience has often proven to be mutually exasperating.60 By the age of fourteen, Bosmer youth are typically proficient enough with the bow to accompany hunting parties.60 Long-distance archers are known as Jaqspurs.6061 It is their style of draw, "snatching and releasing in one continuous motion", which has made the Bosmer famous as archers. Their traditional bows are crafted from horn and sinew. Strings are also made of sinew; Khajiiti gut is said to work best, and is thus prized among Valenwood archers. Bosmeri arrows are carved from bone, and fletched with the feathers of various bird species. They believe the source of bone used influences the characteristics of the arrow. Mammoth bone arrows are thought to strike with enough force to knock down a target. Bird bone arrows fly faster and more accurately. Senche-tiger bone arrows deal extra damage. Trials by Imperial observers have been unable to replicate these alleged effects. Upon hearing this, the Bosmer merely cluck their tongues and smile.60 Arquitetura Depictions of Bosmeri skull and bone decorations The Green Pact has had an enormous impact on Bosmeri artwork. Their walls are often decorated with skulls and bones.62 It forces their architects to take great care in their work, apparently strengthening their craftsmanship. Inside tree hollows and residences, hides are stretched out over frames of bones to form partitions. Traditional wooden homes can be found close to rivers and the coast, where imported lumber is easy to find and cheap to purchase. More of these types of buildings can be found on the forest floor of cities like Elden Root or Silvenar, typically to house foreigners like the Altmer, but Bosmer cities in the Green are more well-known for the many homes scattered throughout the canopy of the trees.53 Many "citified tree-folk" favor a life among the branches, and have woven them together to form limbed pathways without harming the trees. Trails of thick, living vines anchor dozens of platforms that carry goods and people among the graht-oaks. These platforms are hoisted by strong, often foreign laborers. Bone, resin, and sinew are employed by the Bosmer in a plethora of ways, including bridge design. A secondary market in such scraps allows the tree-dwellers to recycle their animal waste by simply tossing it to the ground below, where it is scavenged and reworked into a variety of items.53 What is not scavenged is absorbed by the roots of the trees and used to keep the settlement healthy. These cities are grown by Bosmer Greenspeakers, who use rituals of speech or song to grow entire villages in just a few days.6364 This magic can also be used to fashion wooden items, presumably without violating the Green Pact.65 Below ground, the trees share a common root system which delivers hot sap into each hut to keep them warm.63 Like the Nords, the Bosmer rely heavily on stylized, often interlocking natural motifs in their architecture, crafts, and clothing. However, while the Nords emphasize animals, Bosmeri designs are mainly floral.66 Since the Bosmer believe that a species' form is a sacred gift from Y'ffre, each species is depicted by a particular, idealized motif which represents the ur-form it was given by Y'ffre. Thus, while there a great plethora of designs in Bosmeri artwork, there is very little room for variation in these designs. Seemingly inconsequential details are rigidly scrutinized, and those which deviate from the norm are looked down upon as plain "wrong".10 The Mourning Wars Nearly everywhere outside the cities of Valenwood, Bosmeri tribes in the wilds of Valenwood still practice the tradition of the "Mourning War". When a tribe member is slain, he or she is symbolically replaced via a hostage-taking raid on a neighboring tribe. If the deceased was an especially powerful or prestigious member of the tribe, multiple captives may be taken to replace them. The captive or captives undergo a period of physical torture, supposedly to test their worthiness, and then are joyously welcomed into the clan. Traditionally, the victim was given the deceased tribe member's position, possessions, and family, though this practice may be rarely honored in modern ages.67 Mourning wars are an ancient tradition; scholarly references to them date back to the First Era,68 though when they actually started is not known. The Rite of Theft The Rite of Theft is a cherished Bosmeri custom, though one which outsiders have trouble appreciating.69 The Bosmer steal from each other, and upon return of the stolen item, they demand a boon commensurate to the item's worth.70 In ancient times, the Bosmer Vanirion the Thief was renowned for demanding over two hundred payments after invoking the Rite.68 In more modern times, the Bosmer of Greenshade are particularly infamous for their thievery.46 Outsiders who understand the Rite of Theft may use it to their own advantage. Three Altmer, the so-called "Heroes of the Sanctuary", once used the Rite of Theft to secure a safe port of Summerset ships. They successfully stole from various treethanes while keeping their own treasure secure, earning the right to build their own settlement, known as Seaside Sanctuary, on the shores of Valenwood.70 Bosmer Importantes * Allena Benoch * Beech * Eplear * Faume Toad-Eye * Jaqspur * Meh Ayleidion * Mother Pascost * Oreyn Bearclaw * Parikh Tribe * Varbarenth * Willow Galeria Arena_Wood_Elf.jpg Daggerfall_Wood_Elf.jpg 800px-BS-race-Wood_Elf.jpg aee7b147e7067f043c6a827109017ea6.jpg lpoblivionwoodelf.jpg SK-icon-race-WoodElfM.png best-elder-scrolls-online-race-wood-elf.gif Curiosidade * At the end of the Third Era, rumors surfaced that a prophet called the Precursor had emerged among the Bosmer promising new gifts from Y'ffre to reward their devotion.18 Aparições * The Elder Scrolls: Arena * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * An Elder Scrolls Novel: The Infernal City * An Elder Scrolls Novel: Lord of Souls * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * The Elder Scrolls Online * The Elder Scrolls: Legends Referências * Arboreal Architecture by Cirantille — A description of Bosmeri construction techniques * Aurbic Enigma 4: The Elden Tree by Beredalmo the Signifier — The story of Green-Sap, the Tower of the Bosmer * The Blessings of Hircine — A call for Bosmer to follow the will of Hircine * A Bosmeri Sleeping-song — A Wood Elf poem * Elders of Bramblebreach — Poem on the Bosmer priests of Jephre * The Eldest: A Pilgrim's Tale — Religious rites of the Bosmer * The Green Ladies' Abode — A book describing the home of the Green Lady * Green Pact Bosmer: Observations by Dinycthus Precis — A study into the Bosmer adherents of the Green Pact * The Humor of Wood Elves by Telenger the Artificer — A collection of Bosmer jokes * A Merchant's Guide to Valenwood — Advice for traders traveling through Bosmer lands * Oathbreakers of Ouze — A description of the Oathbreakers, Bosmer who disagree with the Green Pact * Oathbreakers' Rest — Notes on the Bosmer who disagree with the Green Pact * One Bosmer's Response to the Dominion by Calahawn — A response to the formation of the Aldmeri Dominion * The Ooze: A Fable — A children's tale from Valenwood * Pact Magic Examined — Notes regarding the Bosmer's relationship with Valenwood under the Green Pact * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 1st Edition: Aldmeri Dominion'' — Imperial Geographical Society, 2E 864''' * Pocket Guide to the Empire, 3rd Edition - - The Wilds Remain: Valenwood — Imperial Geographical Society, 3E 432 * '''''Reward for Information: Silvenar by Ulthorn the Hound — A notice to the citizens of Silvenar to locate supporters of Indaenir * The Source of the Bone by Selalleth — The Death Stories of the Bosmer * Thalmor Diplomatic Corps Notice — A Thalmor guide on etiquette when interacting with Khajiti and Wood Elf allies * Thalmor Handbill by Aicantar of Shimmerene, Sapiarch of Indoctrination — Thalmor pamphlet offering guidance for interacting with Khajiit and Bosmer allies * Valenwood: A Study by Archivist Endaranande — A study of Valenwood * Varieties of Faith: The Wood Elves by Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College — A summary of the Bosmeri pantheon * The Voice of the People — On the rise of a new Silvenar, Voice of the People for the Bosmer * Visions of the Green Pact Bosmer by Morvas Andrys — Insights into the worldview of followers of the Green Pact * War Customs of the Tribal Bosmer by Mistral Aurelian Teriscor — What to expect from the warriors of the Valenwood forests * Why We Farm — The final words of an imprisoned Bosmer who broke the Green Pact * The Wood Elves of Valenwood — On Bosmeri government and warfare * Words and Philosophy # ↑ 1.00 1.01 1.02 1.03 1.04 1.05 1.06 1.07 1.08 1.09 1.10 1.11 1.12 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Valenwood # ↑ Provinces of Tamriel # ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Summerset Isles # ↑ 4.0 4.1 4.2 4.3 4.4 4.5 4.6 4.7 4.8 4.9 Pocket Guide to the Empire, First Edition: Aldmeri Dominion # ↑ 5.0 5.1 5.2 5.3 5.4 5.5 5.6 5.7 5.8 5.9 Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: High Rock # ↑ 6.0 6.1 Brief History of the Empire, v 2 # ↑ 7.0 7.1 The Refugees # ↑ Brief History of the Empire, v 3 # ↑ Pocket Guide to the Empire, Third Edition: Eras # ↑ The Fall of the Usurper # ↑ Dialogue with Delphine Categoria:Raças Categoria:Mer